1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to golf clubs. More particularly, this invention relates to a golf putter having a collapsible and adjustable length shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Putters available today generally fall into three categories. One is the conventional length putter, which typically has a shaft length of 31 to 35 inches, that the golfer uses in a manner that requires that the hands of the golfer to grip the top of the shaft of the putter and swing the club with extended arms along a line in an effort to cause the ball to go into the hole. Another type of putter available on the market is the long shafted putter, which may have a shaft length of 46 inches or more, that is typically used with the shaft held in a near vertical position by gripping the middle of the shaft with one hand and the top of the shaft with the other hand. In this example, the top of the shaft is usually rested on or near the upper chest of the golfer. Finally, in recent years, an intermediate length putter has become popular in which in which the top of the shaft is rested on or against the mid-section of the golfer. These xe2x80x9cbellyxe2x80x9d length putters are normally gripped with the hands proximate each other at a point intermediate the top and the bottom of the shaft or are gripped with spread hands as described above for the long shafted putter.
Putters are not inexpensive, so for the average golfer who typically is always looking for a xe2x80x9cbetterxe2x80x9d putter, it is an cost prohibitive solution to have to buy three different length putters to attempt to find a putter that xe2x80x9cworks.xe2x80x9d Particularly since what seems to xe2x80x9cworkxe2x80x9d varies from day to day for the average golfer. Also, since golfers range widely in body shaft and size, the conventional lengths of the production fixed-length shaft putters may be inappropriate for an individual golfer.
Conventional long shafted putters present special problems of their own. Since they are longer than any other golf club used to play the game, they present difficulties in transport to and from the course. Numerous instances of shaft breakage have been reported, which results in both inconvenience and expense, particularly to the average golfer.
The present invention overcomes the prior art limitations by providing a golf club, such as a golf putter, in which the length of the shaft can be adjustable prior to the beginning of play or prior to transport of the club so that the putter can be sized to approximate a conventional fixed shaft length putter as desired by the individual golfer and so that the length of the shaft of the putter may be customized by the player to match the individual""s physiology.
In one exemplary embodiment, an extendable shaft for a golf club, such as a putter, includes a first elongate tube, a second elongate tube, a clamp assembly, an elongate shaft, and a captured fastening member. The bottom end of the first tube may be connected to a club head, such as a putter head. The clamp assembly has an exterior surface and defines a bore extending longitudinally from a proximal end to a distal end. A male protrusion extends from the surface of the bore of the clamp assembly. A lower portion of the clamp assembly, proximate the distal end of the clamp assembly, is sized and shaped for complementary receipt within a top end of the first tube so that the clamp assembly may be fixed relative to the first tube.
The clamp assembly further defines an orifice extending from the surface of the bore toward the exterior surface of the clamp assembly. The orifice defines an annular shoulder surface proximate the exterior surface and an aperture extending between the exterior surface of the clamp assembly and the annular shoulder surface.
The elongate shaft has a forward end and a spaced rear end and is sized and shaped for complementary receipt within the bore of the clamp assembly. The shaft has a longitudinally extending slot defined in a portion thereof that is sized and shaped for complementary engagement with the male protrusion of the clamp assembly. In use, at least a portion of the shaft proximate its rear end is received within a bottom end of the second tube so that the shaft may be fixed relative to the second tube.
A captured fastening member that is sized and shaped for operative receipt in the orifice of the clamp assembly is also included. The captured fastening member is movable between a disengaged position and an engaged position. In the disengaged position, a drive end of the fastening member is moved toward the annular shoulder surface of the orifice so that the contact end is spaced from the exterior surface of the shaft. In the engaged position, the drive end of the fastening member is moved away from the annular shoulder surface of the orifice so that a portion of a contact end of the fastening member is in contact with a portion of the exterior surface of the shaft. Thus, in the engaged position, the shaft and the second tube are fixed relative to the clamp assembly.